


After the End

by Moonborne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deal With It, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iron-Dad, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Russo Brothers Can Suck It, Spider-son, Spoilers, This fanfic is canon in my timeline, This is my least favorite Marvel movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonborne/pseuds/Moonborne
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS ENDGAMEREAD AT YOUR OWN RISKThis is a BIG Fix-It story. I watched End Game last night, and I need to do this for closure. This will be multiple parts, so write down in the comments what else you would like me to fix.





	1. Chapter 1

_"We're gonna be okay. You can rest now,"_ Pepper whispered to Tony as he took shallow breathes. She was proud of her husband and father of their daugher, Morgan. He did it. He had saved the universe from Thanos' terror.

"You did so good, baby. You did so good."

Peter was standing behind her, sobbing at the sight of his mentor and father-figure who was slipping away right before his eyes. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair at all. 

_"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good,"_ he remembered himself saying to the man in front of him. He was gone for five years, and he didn't even know it until that very day. Mr. Stark had to suffer all that time with all of that guilt. How did he even get on Earth again? That doesn't matter now. All Peter knew was that this wasn't right. 

"No...," he whispered. Pepper looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Peter, it's going to be okay, hon," she tried to reassure him.

"No!," he replied. "This isn't right!"

Peter rushed to Tony's side and laid his head on his chest as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Mr. Stark, you can't do this to me...I died, and then I have to come back just to watch you die. I'll do anything, Mr. Stark, please!," Peter begged him.

Pepper put a hand on his shoulder to calm the boy down, but it wasn't going to work. She knew that.

"I'll do anything," he repeated. "I'll do the stupid press conference...I'll never skip class or never do stupid stunts again. I'll listen to you, always...Just please don't go."

This caused more tears to foll on to the rough ground, dripping off of Pepper's chin. She didn't get to bond with the boy that Tony had grown to love, even though he would never say it exactly like  that. She still felt the need to comfort him and the need to do whatever she could do to make the pain go away. The others started to crowd around now with their own teary eyes, watching the boy, and they do see just a boy. Peter noticed them, but he didn't care. All he could care about was the man he was embracing.

"It'll be okay, son. You still have all of us," Steve told him quietly.

"No!," Peter yelled. "I want him! I don't know any of you!"

Steve flinched at that, but he understood. Peter was hurting. They all were. Right now, the one that most of them knew as Spider-man was a scared and sad little boy crying because the only father figure he had left was in the ground and severely injured. 

Tony Stark was slipping away. He could feel it. He could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness, but he could still hear what was going on around him. He could feel Peter Parker squeezing him tightly and sobbing. He wished he could make it better, but his time was coming to an end... Until he heard one particular plea coming from the boy, HIS boy.

"Please, dad...Don't go," he cried.

Peter didn't notice, but everyone else did. They saw the small blink, the twitch of his right hand, and the opening of his mouth as if he were about to speak. Finally, they saw Tony slowly move his burned up arm up and around Peter, causing the boy to gasp and look up at his dad....mentor.

"Tony...?," I asked in a small voice.

"What..happened to calling me...dad?," he choked out weakly.

The smile that formed on Peter's face was different than all the smiles, Tony had seen before. Usually, Peter would get angry and being perceived as a child, but he didn't care now. He squeezed Tony tighter and buried his face into his chest while Tony wrapped his other arm around him. Tony didn't care about the pain. He only cared about Peter at this very moment.

"Oh, Tony..." Pepper cried out before hugging him as well.

He let out a small grunt, which caused  Pepper to recoil and Steve to run to his side.

"We need to get him to a hospital. Now!"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was absolute hell trying to rush Tony to the nearest hospital. Luckily, he has several team members that can fly, so getting there was the easiest part. Captain Marvel was tasked with flying him there since she was the fastest. The rest followed behind however they could. The only ones that did not follow was the Wakanda warriors besides King T'Challa and Shuri. Okoye, Nakia, and Ramonda went back to start the efforts of explaining to the now revived Wakandan citizens what had happened and to plan where they went from there. 

No, getting there was easy. Making enough space in the waiting room for the rest was difficult. The hospital was chaotic. Confused citizens that were revived were confused and seemed traumatized. They were looking for their families and friends, unaware that they had been gone for five years. Everyone wanted to be with Tony when he was taken to be operated on. Peter had to practically be held back by Steve and Thor as he watched Tony being rolled away to the operating room. he didn't want to leave Tony's side, not for a second. Dr. Stephen Strange was asked to help with the operation and gave the kid a smiled and ruffled his hair a bit before he went. After that, Peter found a corner to isolate himself in. He curled up, propping his head against his knees and closed his eyes. Bruce was also taken to be operated on. The doctors gave him many odd looks, but they did not seem to be afraid to the most part. Both men were burned terribly and will be scarred for the rest of their lives most likely.

After about a half an hour of him not moving, Steve slowly walked over to him and and he kneeled in front of him. It took him a minute to figure out what he wanted to say to the kid. What would be the right thing to say after all? I'm glad you're alive? How was school going before Thanos? No, those aren't right.

"I'm sorry that I hit you with my shield back in Germany," he said quietly. 

Peter lifted his head slightly to look up at him. Steve could've sworn he saw a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry that I stole your shield," he replied in a small voice, sounding even younger now.

Steve chuckled quietly before looking back at the others. A wave of relief hits them, and Thor comes over with a gleeful smile.

"Do not worry, young spider. It happens quite often," Thor announces, patting Steve on the back roughly. "I cannot even count how many times it has happened."

This gets a small laugh out of Peter, which is the best sound anyone has heard all day. It makes Thor and Steve smile even more, causing Steve to reach out and pat Peter on the shoulder. Through the next couple of hours, the team continues to have small and quiet conversations about what they just experienced. Hugs are shared every so often, especially between King T'Challa and Shuri. They were so glad to see each other. They manage to get Peter out of his corner and into the conversations, which led to a few more shoulder pats and hair ruffles. The only person that does not seem to be conversing or having a joyful reunion is Clint. He's just sat alone with his head in his hands. He's been crying, and he doesn't even care who sees. Quill is the first to come over to him.  
With a deep sigh, he asks, "How are you holding up?"  
Barton's head shoots up, and he gives Clint a deadly glare before looking back down.  
"We should've listened to him," he whispered.  
"What?"  
"We should have listened to Stark, dammit!," Clint yells before standing up. "We could've been ready! We could've done something!"  
Everyone in the room stops to look at him. He's been quiet all this time, grieving over the loss of his best friend and envious of all the smiling faces.  
"Clint, budd-," Steve tries to say.  
"No, Rogers! We remember what Tony said! He said that the biggest threat could come from up there," Clint growls, pointing up towards the ceiling. "What did we do about that?"  
Steve looks down. "Nothing," he says. "We did nothing. I know that."  
"Well, I lost my best friend because we did nothing, and she isn't coming back like everyone else," Barton cries.  
They all look at him in pity, and some look at it with guilt. Those who fought against Tony looked the guiltiest.  
"Clint...Thanos would've destroyed that armor around the world that Stark wanted. You know that," Wanda said gently.  
"Yeah, well, maybe it would've slowed him down though. We had three stones on Earth! Three! We could've killed him before he got to them if he was just slowed down!"   
Clint yelled out before sitting back down in his original position.  
"She's gone...She's never coming back," he whispers  
It takes a little while before anyone else says anything. They decided to give Clint time to cool down, and they thought about what he said. Steve is the first one to speak up on the matter.  
"Bartons right," he says. "We should've trusted him...I should've trusted him."  
"Steve...," Wanda tries to interrupt.  
"No, Wanda. Tony has always been the one to sacrifice himself. He did in New York back in 2012. He could've died sending that bomb into space. He didn't care. Making Ultron was a huge mistake...but it was a result of Tony trying to protect the planet. The Sokovia Accords was to protect innocents from being hurt, and we fought with him," Steve tells everyone. "I beat him down with the shield that his father perfected...."  
Bucky winces at the last part. He helped Steve defeat Tony. Although it wasn't his fault, he still regrets ever laying a hand on his parents. He forgives Tony for trying to kill him because he understood why.  
"All of that that is in the past," he speaks up. "There's only one thing that we can do now."  
"What's that?," Peter asks him.  
"Wait and hope."


	3. Just an Author's Note

So I'm going to make a Super Family fanfiction where Infinity War never EVER EVER happened, and it's gonna be mainly a bunch of fluff and cute things because I need that right now. And yes, Loki and Peter Parker will become friends/partners in crime. The Russo Bros. can suck eggs. This is my universe.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been at least five hours since Tony, Bruce, and Dr. Strange went into the OR, but it feels like it has been five days for everyone in the waiting room. Captain Marvel had to go see to situations much like this one on different planets, but she assured that she would be back as soon as possible. The so-called Guardians of the Galaxy left about two hours ago to go see to repairs on their ship and possibly locate Gamora. They lost sight of her in the fight, and Quill has been worrying himself sick. Peter didn't want them to go. They were funny, especially Rocket and Drax. Now, Peter is resting on a waiting room couch, curled up in a blanket that Steve had someone get for him. He had protested at first, saying that he wasn't tired and that he wasn't a child that needed naps, but Cap persisted. He chuckles when he looks at the boy and watches how his eyes have been slowly closing and opening again as he fights sleep. Steve quietly walks over to him and rubs his shoulder with a smile.  
"You should get some sleep. That was a very tough fight, and this has been a long journey," he says  
"It hasn't been long for me," Peter mumbles before yawning quietly. "I don't wanna sleep. I need to know that he's okay..."  
Steve starts to run his fingers through Peter's hair slowly and gently. He had completely forgotten that for Peter, five years went by in a matter minutes at least.  
"He'll be okay. I promise. He's a fighter just like you," Steve tells him with a smile. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were actually related by blood. You're so similar in so many ways....Not all of them good of course."  
Peter laughs quietly at that while pride swells in his chest. Captain America said that he was a fighter, which was much better than the inspirational quotes he recorded to be played at schools all over America. Peter has seen all of them, and they seem even cornier now than ever. With another yawn, Peter closes his eyes without fighting, falling asleep almost instantly. With another smile, he gets up and walks back over to the group.  
"Careful, Rogers. Stark may get jealous if you try to steal the young spider," Thor warns him jokingly as he looks over at the now sleeping Spider-Man. "He reminds me of someone, you know."  
"And who would that be?," Steve asks him.  
"Loki, when he was young at least. He was quite stubborn when it came to rest. He claimed to be a strong warrior and that he needed no rest, but our mother wouldn't have it one bit," Thor remembers with a sad smile.  
Steve puts a hand on his shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze.  
"I am sorry about your brother, Thor. I truly am. I wish I could have known him like you did," Steve tells him.  
Thor nods and chuckles a bit.  
"He died with a weapon in his hand, trying to stop Thanos. It was truly an honorable death, it was. Now he's in the halls of Valhalla with my father and mother, and I am happy for that," Thor proudly announces. "I saw them both, you know, when I got the stone."  
"Yeah, we saw Loki too...I think the Loki in whatever timeline we created then escaped," Steve says  
Thor turns to look at Steve with a sigh and nods his head.  
"Well, I hope the Loki and Thor in that timeline become brothers once again, like we did in this one. My Loki is most certainly gone. I know that to be true," Thor says with a few tears in his eyes.  
Before Steve could reply to to Thor to try to comfort him, Dr. Strange walks into the room. Immediately, the room went quiet. Any conversation that was being had stopped abruptly, and now all eyes are on the wizard. It seems as though it takes an eternity for him to speak. He just looks at everyone in the room, smiling a bit when he sees Peter asleep on the couch.  
"They're going to be okay," he announces.  
Relieved gasps and cries fill the room. Tight hugs and embraces are shared, and all of the noise begins to wake Peter. Groaning, he rubs his eyes before slowly opening them.  
"What's going on? Why is everyone being so loud?," he asks in a quiet voice.   
Strange walks over to him and kneels down in front of him with a kind expression on his face.  
"Tony and Bruce are going to be okay, Peter," he says again.  
This seems to wake Peter up completely. He hurriedly sits up and rubs his eyes to wake himself up and wipe the tears that are already forming away.  
"When can I see Mr. Stark?," he asks quickly.  
"You can see him now. He'll be asleep for a while, but you can stay there with him. Would you like that?"  
Peter nods and throws the blanket off of him, standing up in a hurry.  
"Mr...I mean, Dr. Strange, take me to him! Please!," Peter begs him.  
Strange just nods and puts a hand on Peter's back to guide him to Tony.  
"Of course, not everyone can be in the rooms at the same time purely because they aren't big enough. You'll all have to take turns I suppose," he announces to the rest of the room. "Let's go see our friends."


End file.
